Cruelty, Wrath, and Shame
by Relic of Elegance
Summary: Karofsky decideds he's had enough of Kurt's mouth and decides to punish him. Trigger Warnings: Rape, Self-Harm, Possible Suicide, and PTSD Post Traumatic Stress Disorder Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.
1. The Monster Within

He Didn't know how it happened. How life turned this bad this fast. It started with Karofsky, as any form of abuse normally did. He had taken verbal assault and physical assault from the violent closes case, but never thought he'd be adding sexual assault to the list. Even for him this was low and cruel.

Kurt had been walking down the hall in his extra tight pair of jeans. He had been wanting to seduce Blaine since his parents weren't home and Finn was going to Rachel's. The two of them weren't usually left alone enough to have sex often, but they took every opportunity they got. They were teenage boys after all. However the thought of attracting unwanted attention from people, besides Blaine and his closest friends, had never even crossed his mind as he put together an outfit that flattered every single physical aspect he had.

Walking into school with his head held high, Kurt looked everyone in the eyes just daring someone to say something to him about his looks or being gay. Yet no one did. At least not until last period, which happened to be his free period and his time to warm up fro Glee. He was walking in the halls, on his way to the boy's bathroom for some primping, when he heard a voice from behind him ring out and ricochet off the steel of the lockers so that the noise seemed to surround him.

"Where you going, fag?" Karofsky's voice was almost eerily calm and absent of the usual seething tone he used when addressing Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but cringe at the thought of his outfit being ruined by the slushy or dumpster dive that was inevitably headed his way.

"Playing soccer," he deadpanned without even turning around. Yes, his mouth tended to get the better of him sometimes, especially with Karofsky. Without another thought, he continued on his way, knowing the boys bathroom was just down the hall. To his surprise, Karofsky let him go. His brow furrowed in confusion as he opened the door and slid into the bathroom. Before it was even closed, someone else was pushing their way in and locking the door. "What the hell are you doing?" Kurt snapped at Karofsky before he heard the flick of a switch and the bathroom fan started to thrum loudly, blocking out most sound from anyone outside the door. Kurt backed away, immediately registering that whatever Karofsky was about to do to him would be bad enough that he didn't want people to hear. He silently cursed the school's architect when his back hit the wall opposite Karofsky.

"You don't have to do it." Kurt started, hoping in vain that he could talk his way out of this. "Whatever you're about to do to me, you don't have to."

"Oh, yes, I do." Karofsky's eyes were startlingly dark as he spoke. "You clearly need to be taught how to control that mouth of yours." His voice dropped to a whisper when he took a step forward. Kurt flinched involuntarily at the suspense and tension that was rapidly building between them.

Kurt did everything but try to crawl inside the wall as he attempted to put more distance between himself and his approaching abuser. Before he knew what was happening, a hand clamped down on his shoulder and shoved harshly shoved him to his knees. When Kurt let out a squeak of surprise and pain at the bruises already forming, Karofsky wrapped a hand securely around Kurt's throat, effectively silencing him. He tried to twist away but the jock was too strong.

"I have the perfect punishment in mind," Karofsky continued. His hand left Kurt's shoulder and reached over to turn on all the sinks full blast. Kurt had shut his eyes and waited for the first blow, but when it didn't come her opened them again. Karofsky's hand was hovering at his jeans before he undid the button and pulled down the zipper. _No, this couldn't be happening_. Kurt tried to choke out a desperate plea in vain when he head finally understood what Karofsky was planning.

Kurt watched in fear as his abuser's hand reached inside his own jeans and pulled out his half hard erection. Kurt's eyes immediately closed, not wanting to see. He flinched when something blunt hit his lips and tears rolled down his face at the knowledge of what it was. He tried to plead with Karofsky once more, but the hand around his throat blocked all noises from escaping him. Sure, he and Blaine had gone all the way, and in doing so experimented with oral sex, but this... this was something completely different.

"Kurt..." Karofsky's voice was hard and cruel. "Open your mouth." Kurt immediately shook his head, refusing with vehemence to do any such thing. But then Karofsky's other hand came down and pinched Kurt's nose closed so he couldn't breathe. His entire body froze and strained in the effort to hold his breath and disobey Karofsky's orders, but he head to breathe. Kurt didn't even know he had opened his mouth to gasp for breath until something was shoved inside it and gagged from the overwhelming musky taste and smell assaulting his senses as brutally as the abuser himself. And then he was choking as Karofsky shoved his now fully hard erection deeper into Kurt's mouth and forced his way to the back of his throat and further. Kurt helplessly gagged around him, tears stung his eyes as his body tried to expel the intrusion.

Kurt finally managed to pull himself together enough to realize he could bite down. Karofsky seemed to have noticed Kurt's realization because he stopped thrusting and let Kurt breathe for a moment. "If you even try to bite down on my dick, I swear I will shove it somewhere even less pleasant and make sure that I tear you apart. Do you want that?" Kurt shook his head, still gasping for the air he had finally started receiving as tears streamed down his face even harder. "Good." He said, with a twisted smile before he shoved himself back down Kurt's throat. Karofsky seemed to be getting off on the sound of Kurt continuously gagging around him. Once oxygen became needed Kurt took a harrowing breath that did nothing but temporarily ease the burning in his lungs and cause him to choke even more.

Karofsky made a grunting sound and rammed his way as far as he could down Kurt's throat. He felt a hot, wet substance exit Karofsky and winced at the realization of what it was. He could practically feel it as it slid down his burning esophagus at an unmercifully slow speed. He had swallowed Blaine's semen before, it hadn't been bad at all then, but now he just wanted to throw up, and there was so much of it. Even if he did vomit afterward, there was no way all this was coming up at once and that thought made him hate it even more. Somehow his body knew that this substance needed to be expelled from him as soon as possible.

His abuser finally pulled himself from Kurt's throat and tucked himself back into his jeans before he leaned down to level himself with Kurt. "Listen to me, fag." He started and Kurt couldn't do anything but nod. "If you tell anyone about this at all, I will come back and do this all over again, but instead of your pretty little mouth it'll be your ass. Got it?" Kurt nodded numbly. "If Blaine finds out, I'll grab him too, and I'll make him watch me rip you apart until you're begging me to kill you. And just to make it that much tougher, if you throw up int he next thirty minutes, I'll just come refill your stomach. Shouldn't be difficult for you though, I'm sure whores like you love it. Hold it down for thirty minutes." With that Karofsky stood up and unlocked the bathroom door before he left. Kurt took his phone out and looked down when it vibrated.

**Blaine** - 3:50 PM

_See you in ten minutes, babe._

Kurt looked at the time and realized it was already three-fifty and he had a coffee date with Blaine at four before they would both come back for Glee practice. He looked down at his shaking hands and tried to control his breathing before he set his phone alarm for thirty minutes. He knew there was no way for Karofsky to know when or if he threw up and make good on his word, but he did it anyway because he knew he couldn't go through that. Not again.


	2. Changing Paces

Kurt stood, looked in a mirror and spent five minutes on rebuilding the dam for his emotions so as to silence the small sobbing sounds escaping his chest at painful intervals and to stop the flow of tears hell-bent on making unignorable rivers down his porcelain skin. Once he finally got his emotions back under control and locked up safe and sound, he merely looked like he was sick and not as if he'd spent the last forty-five minutes sobbing desperately for the help he knew wouldn't come. Finally, he decided to not even try to get coffee. He gave up trying to text Blaine and tell him just that when he saw his fingers shaking too badly to even get a proper text out. Kurt simply stuffed his phone back in his back pocket and walked to Glee Club. He cursed almost silently under his breath when he saw Mr. Schue was already there prepping everything. The heat of the classroom tried to overwhelm him and made him feel even more nauseous. Remembering what he had done as a kid whenever he was sick, he reached down and felt the hard, thankfully cold floor.

"Kurt..." He heard Mr. Schue's voice and looked up. "Are you okay? You look like you're about ready to either vomit or pass out." Kurt secretly hoped it was the second one.

"I'm fine, I think." He spoke and then winced because it was hurting to talk or swallow and his voice was uncharacteristically raspy. "I'm just not feeling good. I haven't thrown up yet though." He gave Mr. Schue a small smile but it ended up looking more like a wince than anything. "I want to be here for this meeting, but can- can I just lay down on the floor? The cold helps me feel better when I'm like this..."

Mr. Schue gave him a wary look and then nodded finally. Kurt immediately turned and found a secluded area. He took off his jacket so that he was just in a thin, red, satin, button up dress shirt and laid down, not even caring that his clothes may get damaged from this. He could feel rather than see Mr. Schue gaping at him in shock, but thankfully seemed to get over it fairly quickly.

"Hey, Mr. Schue." Kurt heard Santana's voice but kept his head ducked in the crook of his arm hoping sleep would take him and hide him away from unwanted questions.

"'Tana, what's wrong with my unicorn?" Brittany's voice chimed and he froze, his eyes opening, knowing exactly who she was referring to and at the same time realizing that sleep wouldn't save him from inevitable encounters.

"Hey, Gelfling." It was Santana again and her voice still had it's usual snark to it but was strangely soft and gentle, as though she could sense something bad had just happened to him. "What's up with you?"

"Don't feel good." He forced out and it felt like razor blades were cutting through his throat. He let out an involuntary whimper and curled even further into a fetal position.

"I hadn't noticed," she deadpanned and then surprised Kurt by getting down on her knees and stroking his hair gently. "What's wrong, Kurt?" She asked again in a firm tone and he couldn't stop the tears from prickling in his eyes. She was actually being _nice_ to him. While it was surprising and touching it also brought back a wave of nausea and he bolted out the door, not realizing Santana and Brittany were right on his heels. Kurt knew it hadn't been thirty minutes yet, his alarm hadn't gone off, but he couldn't hold it back any more. Finally, his knees slammed into the tiles in front of the toilet and a horrid retching sound escaped him as his stomach finally started trying to evict the horrible substance from it. He only managed to throw up a little and dry heave a few times until the spasms in his stomach ceased and he gasped for air as his stomach screamed in a mixture of protest and relief at the tiny amount expelled.

Kurt heard the bathroom door open and bolted for the corner farthest away from it. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I couldn't control it, I swear! Please don't, not again!" He whimpered, fully expecting the person in front of him to be Karofsky coming back to make good on his word and punish Kurt for his disobedience.

"Well, I knew you couldn't control it, Kurt! God, are you all right?" Kurt was shocked and relieved that it was Santana's voice that filled the room. He just shook his head in answer. Santana moved to open the door of the stall he'd just been in, to look in the toilet he hadn't flushed in his haste to flee. His protest died in his throat as the pain reminded him it was best not to speak. "Kurt, is that... Is that semen?" He didn't answer. "Kurt?" A sob worked its way from his chest closely followed by another whimper. "Kurt? What happened? When it comes to sex I don't judge - much. So if you're just having a bad effect to giving you Munchkin head all you have to do is say it." But Kurt couldn't. He knew Karofsky had told him not to tell anyone, but he needed someone to know. He needed someone to hold him and tell him everything would be okay, even if it was Santana. So he shook his had and could feel her gaping at him. "But it was-" He could tell she had a hard time getting out the word. "-consensual, right?" Once more, he shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes, but the gasp of shock and horror he had been expecting never came.

Kurt almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the toilet flush, thankful that she had had the decency to dispose of the evidence for him. She knelt back down in front of him and reached out to him slowly but confidently, purposefully making sure he saw her hand before she placed it on his. "Who?" The words came out of her in a growl that completely contradicted her tender touch. Somehow, though, he knew her anger wasn't directed at him.

"Karofsky," he said, barely above a whisper because it was much less painful that way. Even though only her hand was touching him, he could feel her entire body tense in unmistakable fury.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Kurt immediately shook his head and she seemed to understand why because the next moment she was hauling him to his feet, allowing her body to support Kurt's exhausted, and somewhat frail, frame. They were almost to the door of the bathroom when he stopped her again, pulling away just slightly.

"San," he whispered. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

"No." She immediately said. "I'm going to tell Brittany because she's my girlfriend and she can help me take care of you." Kurt nodded, mainly because it actually made sense to do that. "And then I'm going to tell Blaine-" Kurt's head shot up and his mouth immediately opened in protest, but she cut him off and seemed to know exactly what she was about to say. "-but we will keep him a safe distance away from Karofsky at all times so he doesn't go all Freddy Krueger on his ass for attacking you and end up getting himself hurt. We won't let him put himself in danger. Not even for you. Hobbit Number Two is part of the family now." Kurt nodded, resigned to the fact that he couldn't change her mind, and as long as Blaine stayed safe- "And then I'm going to tell all the New Directions - don't you _dare_ even try to interrupt me -" Kurt promptly closed his mouth over his protest once more. "- with the exception of Mr. Schue. We won't tell him or any other teachers. We need to tell the gang though, if not simply because Blaine won't be able to reenact the seven Saw movies all over Karofsky's wobbly bits." This made Kurt smile just slightly. "And because Blaine can't, it's our job as your friends to step in and make Karofsky pay." Kurt raised an eyebrow. "He'll live through what we do to him, but that's all I'm promising." Santana finished, with just a hint of sadism to her voice, before helping Kurt out of the bathroom.

"Fine." Kurt was too tired. "Just do whatever. Just..." He almost said never mind but Santana was looking at him expectantly. "I just can't stand people messing with me right now. I mean, you and Britt are okay because you're helping me."

"I'll keep everyone else away from you with my scathing looks and razor blade-esque words." She said confidently before giving him a little smile. "What about Blaine, do you want me to-"

"No," Kurt cut her off. "Blaine can be around me. I kind of need him." She nodded and smiled. They reached the classroom mere seconds later to find Mr. Schue still prepping but Puck was there to. Puck was alarmed by Kurt's appearance while Mr. Schue seemed to be relieved and worried at the same time. He opened his mouth to say something but Santana quickly cut him off.

"Kurt's fine, Mr. Schue. He was simply so excited about today's lesson and had to go throw up some of the Glee Spirit before it started bursting from his somewhat Elven finger tips." It was harsh and absolutely dripping with sarcasm, but Kurt couldn't find it in himself to chastise her. "I'll have Puck keep an eye on you, Britt-Britt and I will be right back." She said as she helped him return to his earlier position on the floor before pulling Puck aside. "Don't speak, just listen." She ordered. "Britt and I need to go grab some stuff. I don't care who they are or what intentions they have, if they're adults or if they're minors. You don't let _anyone_ within three feet of him with the exception of Blaine, Brittany, or myself. Understand?" He nodded. "And if you see Blaine before I get back, tell him I'll explain every thing as soon as I can." With that, she grabbed Brittany's hand and was running out the door.

Not even a minute later, Artie rolled through the door with Rory strolling along by his side and Sugar skipping up behind them. She immediately sat down, barely bothering to glance at Kurt. Rory and Artie looked over with concern but Puck just gave them one of his glares and pointed to a row of seats next to where Sugar had not so gracefully plopped herself down. Rory took a seat and Artie rolled up to sit next to him as Kurt closed his eyes, hoping to rest for just a few minutes. His overactive mind immediately attached to the whispering noises coming from across the room and he heard Sugar speak in what was apparently her whispering voice. "He probably just had a 'rough' night with Blaine and is too sore to sit down, if you know what I mean." She giggled.

_No_, Kurt thought to himself. _Blaine wouldn't do this to me_. Next to come in were Finn and Rachel with Quinn trailing behind, laughing at something Rachel said and holding her hand while Finn held Rachel's other in a less platonic way. If he hadn't been so out of it right now, Kurt would've realized how happy he was everything was resolved between the three of them. His eyes closed and tried to regain some peace. However, the silence was broken yet again.

"Kurt, dude, what's wrong?" Finn said a little too loudly and Kurt could hear his heavy, clumsy footsteps rapidly approaching. His entire body tense and he opened his eyes only to see that Puck had gotten there first.

"Not now, dude," he said only somewhat calmly. "Kurt's not feeling too well and he really just wants to be left alone right now." At those words Finn actually gave him a look that he was sure would've killed Puck had he not averted his eyes in time. He moved to push Puck aside, but the other boy stopped him. "I'm serious, bro, don't touch him!" He snapped at Kurt's step-brother, causing him to only startle momentarily before he was aiming a punch.

"Stop fighting!" Kurt snapped, wincing from the volume and power he put behind his voice. Both boys backed away from each other immediately. Rachel moved and laid a soothing hand on Finn's should as Quinn reached to do the same for Puck. "Finn," Kurt continued, a lot quieter this time, but the four still looked like they were hanging on every word. "Every thing will be explained later, just please take Rachel and Quinn and sit down." Finn seemed to be studying him for a moment and it was finally both Quinn and Rachel trying to tug him into a chair that made him relent.

Kurt hadn't even realized that his eyes were closed or that something was happening until he heard Mercedes' voice ring out into the air in an interesting mix of Big Momma Bear and Ghetto Dive, "Puck, I like you, but you better get the _hell_ out of my face space so I can take care of my boy." Kurt opened his eyes to find Puck having to practically restrain Mercedes who seemed hell-bent on coming to Kurt's aid.

"'Cedes?" It was barely a whisper over all of the shouting, but she seemed to have heard it because she stopped her rant dead in its tracks and looked at him with nothing but utter, maternal concern in his eyes. Kurt was honestly surprised the woman, though younger than him, hadn't tried to formally adopt him by now. Or Blaine for that matter. They were her boys and you didn't mess with them when she was around. "I love you to death, and especially now for wanting to take care of me. I asked Puck to not let anyone around me. Please, please just listen to him. You can pull a chair as close to me as you'd like, but I really just can't..." His eyes filled with tears, and as soon as she saw her's did too. She simply nodded, shot another glare at Puck before grabbing a chair. Kurt actually held in a laugh as she placed it right in front of him and sat down, her back to him as if she was trying to protect him from every thing he could possibly be afraid.

Puck sent a look at Kurt, silently asking if her closeness to him was okay and he simply nodded. Mercedes gave Puck a smug smile before returning her gaze straight ahead, looking out for anyone who dared to mess with her baby bear. She lowered her hand, never breaking her gaze toward the open door, and Kurt immediately took it. From his position he could see a smile light up her face more than he thought was possible at the moment, but his only thought was, _God, she's going to kill Karofsky_.

"Oh my God! Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine's voice called, full of worry and Kurt heard Blaine's unmistakable footsteps breaking into a run just to get to him faster. Puck immediately let him through and Mercedes let go of his hand and moved herself and her chair out of Blaine's path. Not even she was willing to face the wrath of Blaine when he couldn't get to his boyfriend, especially when his boyfriend was injured or sick. "What happened? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Blaine seemed almost frantic.

"Anderson!" Puck called to get his attention. "Have you talked to Santana?"

"No. I haven't. Why? Does she-?"

"Yeah, she knows what happened to Kurt. She hasn't told me or anyone else yet, but she said she'd tell you as soon as she got back. She ran off to get something for him and just told me not to let anyone but you, Brittany, or her within three feet of him." He said, giving a pointed glare at Mercedes towards the end.

Blaine just nodded, not sure what else to say. He leaned down to reposition himself and Kurt so that he was cradling him to his chest, stroking his hair softly. Mercedes reassumed her position, this time guarding them both, but not failing to lean her hand back down. Kurt took it gladly and a tear fell down his face only for Blaine to kiss it away when it reached his cheek. Yes, this was what he needed. Safety. It lasted maybe a minute and a half if he was being generous, as Santana stormed back into the room wielding a bottle of pills and a paper cup filled with water. Brittany followed with three towels, presumably from the gym. Two of them seemed to be wet and the third dry. Santana passed Mercedes who gave her only a mild_ if-you-hurt-my-boy-I'll-shank-you-in-a-dark-alley _glare.

"Here," Santana said, her voice soft and gentle, managing to win a few gaping looks from the rest of the Glee club. "Take these, it'll help the pain. Four will do it." Kurt immediately tensed. "I know, I know - and yeah, it'll hurt, but it'll make the pain so much better after you take them. Please?" Kurt finally nodded and took the glass from her. "Take a sip first so your throat isn't so dry. She instructed." He placed the rim to his lips and the bluntness of the object pressed against them triggered the flash back. It was only second, and Santana had a trash can in front of him so he could empty the contents of his stomach. Thankfully he had gotten a lot more out this time, maybe even the rest of it, though he doubted it. A gagging sound a few dry heaves later, Kurt collapsed against Blaine's chest, completely exhausted, drained, and _broken_. "It's okay, Kurt." Santana said over Blaine making soothing cooing sounds in Kurt's ear. "Come on, try again." She pressed and Kurt took another sip, this time okay. Without even thinking about it, due to the fact that he didn't want to, he popped all four pills she had handed him into his mouth, took a gulp of water and swallowed. The shriek of agony that escaped him ran through the room as the pills seemed to claw their way down his throat. His eyes were suddenly wet and tears fell down his face. "Thank you." She whispered.

Blaine looked caught between wanting to kill whatever had done this to Kurt very, very slowly and wishing with every part of his being that he could take his boyfriend's pain away. Blaine let Kurt lay his head in his lap and Blaine immediately reached out both hands for his. Kurt complied and then heard Blaine gasp just slightly. "You're hands are freezing," he whispered before taking them more securely between his and rubbing them together before bringing them up to his lips to kiss some warmth back into them. "Blaine, we need to talk." Santana said. Blaine looked up and just barely nodded before moving out from under Kurt's head. Santana took the dry towel and laid it under Kurt before lowering his head down onto it gently. "Don't swallow or anything." She said. "The towel will catch everything." He nodded. "Come one, Blaine, hallway and then you can curl up with Kurt again."

"Mercedes, too." His voice was shaky and hurt even more to talk than it had before the pills. Santana seemed to understand and nodded, leading the two of them out into the hall. The door shut with a click and Kurt held his breath.


	3. When The Gavel Comes Down

It was almost twenty minutes before the three came back in. Mercedes was crying and looked like she'd just been slapped across the face. It didn't take Kurt long to find the anger in her eyes as well. She looked like she was about to rip something apart with her bare hands. Blaine was somewhat the same. Kurt could see the streaks where tears had been silently cascading down his cheeks, the anger in his eyes that contrasted with the utter sorrow Kurt saw in them as well. Mercedes' eyes were trained on the floor but Blaine immediately looked up into Kurt's eyes and all he could do was gasp. There was so much pain there, so much love, so much_ Karofsky-needs-to-die-for-this-but-I-know-you-won't-let-me-do-it-and-I-can't-cause-you-any-more-pain_. Kurt tried to smile at him, but his emotions became suffocating and tears started streaming down his face before a small sob escaped. His brain wasn't registering nearly as much pain and Kurt was thankful Santana had made him take those Advil.

As soon as the sob escaped his chest, Blaine and Mercedes broke out into a run for him. Mercedes landed at his side and enveloped her arms around his waste and pet his side gently in a soothing gesture, while Blaine knelt down at his head and was placing gentle kisses against his cheek and forehead, running his fingers through his hair and positioning Kurt's head back in his lap. All eyes were on them as Kurt's two fiercest protectors offered soothing nonsense to every part of him, emotionally speaking, they could reach. "Blaine," Santana spoke, getting his attention. "Maybe you should take Kurt home, that way he can be situated before his dad and Finn's mom get home. I don't know if he wants them to know or not-" Kurt immediately shook his head desperately and the three of them nodded in understanding.

"My dad's heart." Was all Kurt had to say and he knew they understood. "And Santana's right, and I'm exhausted. I really do want to go home." He told Blaine, who nodded in response and placed another gentle kiss to his temple, cradling his head as gently as he can in his hands while his fingers work away at Kurt's scalp. The feeling of Blaine massaging his head thankfully released some of the tension in his body, but only managed to make him feel even more tired.

"I'll stay here and fill in the rest of the Glee Club after Mr. Schue leaves." Santana whispered so no one but them would hear. "Blaine, you and Kurt get going. Mercedes, you can go with them or stay here, up to you." Big Momma Mercedes glanced at Kurt as her way of asking for permission and he nodded his consent. Mercedes immediately stood as she and Santana helped stand him up, Blaine supporting him from behind. His head was dizzy the moment he stood and he felt like he might actually pass out. Blaine clutched his hand tightly, keeping him grounded as Kurt waited for the earth to still before taking a step forward with most of his weight divvied out between Mercedes and Blaine. They made it to the car all right, Mercedes climbed behind the wheel for the thankfully short drive and, to Kurt's utter confusion, Blaine climbed in the passenger seat. He understood at once what Blaine was doing as soon as he reached out his hand towards Kurt and hauled him up into his lap, shutting the door and then buckling both of them in.

"You have a bruise around your neck." It was the first thing Blaine had said since he found out, and Kurt knew Blaine's voice was only calm for his sake. Calm, but thick with emotions none but Kurt could read so clearly. He looked up at Blaine who was tracing his finger gently around the markings on his boyfriend's neck. "I'm so sorry I didn't protect you," he whispered to Kurt as Mercedes pulled out of the parking spot.

"No- Blaine!" Kurt practically snapped. "You couldn't have known something like that happened. You were in class, planning on meeting me for a coffee date as soon as it was over. There's no way you could've known. So don't you dare blame any part of this on yourself. I need you to be okay." Kurt said and then swallowed because it was hard to get this out. "Because I'm not okay, right now. And- and I'm scared, Blaine. I'm scared because he promised me that if I ever told anyone he would come back and rape me again, but this time it wouldn't be my mouth. And he promised me that if I ever told you he'd make you watc- watch." The last part came out a sob and Kurt completely broke down. "So naturally I just let Santana announce it to everyone and now he's going to- going to- Oh God, and I just- I can't-" By this point, Mercedes was trying to fight pulling the car over so she could get him home faster, Blaine was trying to rock him back and forth as best he could with the confinements of the seat belt while he kissed away Kurt's tears and held him as close as he could.

"He won't." Blaine had opened his mouth to whisper something, but Mercedes beat him to it. "He won't because us Glee kids, no matter how dorky he thinks we are, will be there to kick his ass if he tries anything. You see, Kurt, in order to get to you he'd have to get through me, and I just don't think he could survive that. And if by some miracle he did get past me then he'd have to deal with protective _try-to-touch-my-boyfriend-and-see-how-long-it-takes-me-to-kill-you Blaine_-" Kurt felt Blaine smile at that. "-and at that point I might actually have to start _protecting_ Karofsky just so Fab Curls over here doesn't land himself in a Federal Prison."

"Like there would be a body left to collect evidence from." Blaine chuckled darkly into Kurt's neck, now placing gentle pecks along the bruises while Kurt's head was lolled sleepily against Blaine's shoulder, though he wasn't quite unconscious yet.

The car came to a stop in Kurt's driveway and he let out a whine because he was finally so close to that sleep he had been dying to fall into. Blaine shot him a sympathetic smile and actually carried him inside and up to his bed bridal style, before deposition on top of his duvet as gently as possible. Kurt almost protested when Blaine left his side until he realized that he was looking for pajamas for Kurt. Mercedes came in and sat down next to Kurt on the bed. "We'll get you all changed up and then you can go to sleep." She promised and he just nodded. Mercedes tentatively reached out her hand and started to unbutton his satin shirt. Kurt panicked for a moment realizing his jacket was left behind until he saw that Mercedes had deposited it on his office chair and relaxed, letting her rid him of his red button-up but leaving on his undershirt as a lazy form of pajama top. Blaine brought over a pair of cotton pajama pants and started going to work on Kurt's belt and jeans.

"The are my favorites." He said, recognizing the jeans Kurt had on. Kurt smiled gently and nodded.

"I _was_ aiming to impress today." He admitted, making Blaine laugh as he tugged down Kurt's jeans. Mercedes had been over and seen him change in a rush before, so he didn't really care that she was here. Once they, and his shoes, were successfully removed Blaine slid the pajama pants onto him. Kurt's watched his boyfriend's eyes scan his body for further bruising and his eyes stopped at his shoulder, causing Kurt to raise an eyebrow. He leaned his head to the side and was greeted with a nasty looking hand shaped bruised on his should where Karofsky had held him down. Others were littered down his back from where he was shoved against the wall with practically every thrust of Karofsky's-

Kurt barely made it to the trash can in time, answering his earlier question about whether or not everything had finally come out the last time he'd vomited. Blaine was by his side in a second, wrapping an arm around his stomach and wincing when he felt the violent spasms. His other arm came to rest at Kurt's back as he rubbed gentle circles into his skin and continuously pressed kisses to the nape of his neck. "It's okay, baby, just get it all out." He whispered gently and ducked to plant a kiss on Kurt's shoulder blade, simply letting his lips rest there. Mercedes had come over to him too and placed a hand on his side, letting the other run through Kurt's hair. About three minutes later he finally stopped and was gasping for air. He knew it was all out of him now, his stomach finally felt empty and settled down in relief. He saw Blaine peek into the trashcan and then wince, a small growling noise erupting from his throat and Kurt suspected them keeping Blaine away from Karofsky was a very, very good idea.

Blaine helped him to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth and then kissed Kurt gently before he could even put his tooth brush down. Mercedes was waiting outside the bathroom and Kurt and Blaine were finally alone for a moment. "I'm so sorry about what he did to you, but I'm very grateful because he could have easily made it so much worse." Blaine whispered, holding onto Kurt gingerly yet firmly enough that Kurt felt comfortable. After a minute of simply holding one another, Blaine picked him up again and carried him back to bed before climbing in next to him so he was sandwiched between his boyfriend and Mercedes. "Get some rest, Kurt. We'll let you know if anything happens." Kurt nodded and closed his eyes to the feeling of Mercedes holding his hand and Blaine's arms wrapped around him as his lips drew arbitrary patters against Kurt's neck and shoulder and hummed out a gentle lullaby against his skin. It took Kurt less than a minute to slip into a deep sleep. He didn't even notice when Blaine's phone went off.

**Dad** - 5:10 PM

_Family dinner tonight. Is Kurt coming over?_

**To Dad** - 5:10 PM

_No. I'm not either. Kurt's really sick and his parents aren't here to take care of him, so I'll probably be here for a while if not all night. Assuming that's all right?_

**Dad** - 5:11 PM

_Of course. I hope he's okay. Give him my best._

Blaine was so thankful that his parents were accepting of him and Kurt. He honestly hadn't thought they would be at first. But their acceptance reached it's limits at just that: acceptance. Not support or happiness. Mere acceptance. Blaine realized it was a lot better than other gay teenagers received from their families, so he took it happily. It was a start anyway. Just as he was stuffing his phone back in his pocket, the door downstairs burst open and he heard Santana's voice. "Calm down, Grimace! The last thing Kurt needs is you having a heart attack too. No, Finn- wait- he's probably-" Just then Finn opened the door to Kurt's room. He had woken Mercedes up and Kurt only stirred slightly but stayed asleep.

"If you wake him up, Kurt's step brother or not, I will cut you!" Mercedes snarled quietly and gave Finn her best warning glare.

"I'm sorry," he muttered awkwardly. "Just- is he okay?"

"He will be." This time it was Blaine who spoke, his voice soft. "Eventually." He added. "Burt and Carole are going to be home soon. If they ask any questions just tell them Kurt's not feeling well and Mercedes and I are taking care of him."

"But-" Finn started to protest, but it died on his lips when Mercedes gave him another glare.

As if on cue, the front door downstairs opened and Burt and Carole called up to announce their presence, assuming Kurt and Finn were already home. Finn walked down stairs, as did Santana, probably to keep Finn in line more than anything. Blaine wanted to let Kurt sleep, but he knew it was only a matter of time before either Carole or Burt came up to check on him. "Baby," Blaine whispered gently in his ear as he gently nuzzled a spot behind it with his nose. "Baby, your dad and Carole are home. You need to wake up." As soon as Kurt stirred Blaine went and got him a proper pajama shirt that would cover up all his bruising before helping him into it. Kurt groggily sat up against his pillows to wait for his dad and Carole to come in.

They only had to wait about five minutes or so and then Burt, Carole, Finn and Santana all squeezed into his bedroom. Carole had brought up a hot bowl of soup and set it on his nightstand. "Kurt, try and keep that down, okay? I'll be making dinner soon and if you can keep that down you can have some." Carole said. "Blaine, Mercedes, Santana feel free to stay for dinner." She kissed Kurt's head and quickly exited, mumbling something about Finn's laundry.

"You okay, kiddo?" Burt asked. Kurt knew this tone. It meant that his dad knew there was more to this story but wouldn't push him to find out what it was. Kurt nodded and gave him a smile before his dad walked out too. Kurt sat back again as Finn left and Santana picked up a magazine to start reading.

"You know, Gelfling." She started. "How have I gotten away with three years of this pet name and you still haven't hung a 'Planet Thra' sign on your door? I'm almost offended." She stated nonchalantly and Kurt smiled at her.

"Here," Blaine whispered from next to him, and Kurt turned to see him holding the bowl of soup and lifting the spoon up to Kurt's mouth. He opened his mouth tentatively and Blaine and Kurt's eyes stayed locked as he put the spoon in his mouth. He could see the look in Blaine's eyes and knew he realized just how much Kurt had to trust him to put anything in his mouth right now. Blaine scooped up some more soup before repeating the gesture, kissing Kurt's nose after he'd lowered the spoon again.

"I can feed myself." Kurt stated attempting to sound annoyed but failing miserably.

"You're hands are still shaking." Blaine said and gave him another spoon full. It took about ten minutes for Kurt to down all of the soup and was just starting to realize how insanely hungry he was. "Will you be able to eat dinner?"

"I should be able to as long as it isn't like phallic or something," Kurt replied and visibly winced at the word. Carole came back up about ten minutes later to collect the bowl and ask if he wanted to try eating. When Kurt said yes she told them she would call them down when it was done. Kurt laid back down and snuggled back into Blaine's embrace and slept for another hour before he was awoken by Carole beckoning them all to the dining room table. Kurt sat up slowly before trying to stand on his own. He didn't feel steady on his feet, but he didn't feel like he couldn't make it downstairs either. Kurt was sure that Blaine carrying him to dinner would set off a few alarms. Instead he nodded at Blaine's questioning look and made it to the stairs before descending them, clutching at the side rail like a lifeline.

A few seconds later, Kurt was finally seated at the table with a huge plate of Chicken Alfredo put before him. This just happened to be his favorite _I-feel-like-crap-and-I-want-to-eat-something-with-meat-and-carbs _meal, and he immediately hugged Carole and thanked her. Luckily, Blaine loved Italian food and if the speed with which their food disappeared were anything to go by, Santana and Mercedes did too. "So, Kurt," Burt spoke. "I got an interesting and surprising call today from someone I never thought I'd speak to again."

Kurt's eyebrow shot up, "yeah?"

"Yeah," Burt confirmed. "That Dave Karofsky kid called." As if rehearsed, Finn, Santana, Mercedes, Blaine and Kurt all visibly paled at the mention of his name. "I was surprised he called my shop, but then I realized he didn't have the house number. He seemed just to want to know where you were. I had no idea why though, so I just hung up on him. He's not giving you any trouble is he?"


	4. The Quiet Before The Storm

Kurt's mouth was hanging open, his hands clutched into shaking fists so hard his knuckles went white and his palms stung with a pain he was too shocked to register. Vaguely he heard someone calling his name, someone far away. And then it go closer, and closer, and- "Kurt?" It was Blaine's voice trying to beckon him back into reality.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" This time it was his father's voice and he finally snapped out of it and met his dad's eyes.

"N-nothing," he lied. "It just took me by surprise that he would call is all. I haven't talked to him in forever." His dad nodded but gave him a _don't-think-I-won't-figure-this-out_ look. "I think I'm done eating." He had barely touched his food but his appetite was completely gone. "I'm just going to go upstairs. You guys can come up when you're done to hang out or whatever." With that he stood from the table and went straight upstairs without even putting his food and plate away. He collapsed on his bed and immediately closed his eyes as the tears began to fall. His teeth dug into the pillow as he desperately, and he hoped successfully, tried to muffle his sobs.

Downstairs, everyone was glancing at everyone. Mercedes, Finn, Santana, and Blaine clearly hiding something and Burt and Carole clearly aware that they were hiding something. "Blaine." He was surprised to hear that it was Carole who addressed him.

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson-Hummel?"

"Please, call me Carole." She said with a slight smile before continuing. "You love him." At that he met her eyes and didn't even hesitate to nod or need to ask who it was she spoke of. "I can see it in the way you look at him. We are well aware you two have already consummated the relationship." Blaine's eyes widened and Carole put up her hand to calm him before going on. "We know what goes on with our children, whether it's at our house or someone else's. We actually were kind of prepared for it to happen, to be honest. You two have gotten really close and have a groundbreaking relationship for kids your age. So when we left Kurt and Finn alone for a week, we kind of assumed."

"I trust you." Burt said after his wife finished. "I trust you him and whatever he decides to give you. I know I can trust you because you look at him the way I used to look at Elizabeth and the way I look at Carole. All I ask is that you stay safe and always respect one another completely, especially when it's something that intimate. You make him happy so there's no reason for me to stop you two from doing anything."

Blaine looked at Burt in complete awe, his mouth hanging open and all. He only noticed he needed to close it when Carole spoke again, all eyes once more trained on her. "And because we know you love him this much, we want to believe that if anything-" She gave him a very pointed look. "anything at all- were happening to or with Kurt that could possibly put him in harms way you would tell us." She paused there for a moment as though she was trying to gauge his reaction to the statement. "I've been a mother for years, Blaine. I know when something is wrong and a kid's too scared to tell their parent. I saw that look of fear on Kurt's face tonight. Now, I want you to tell me what's going on."

Carole's eyes were intense and seemed to be searching for some shred of truth the boy was hesitant to provide. Blaine took a deep breath and closed his eyes, steeling himself. "Okay, I need you to listen to me and please try to understand." He said gently.

"Blaine," Santana hissed!

"Quiet, San. Look," Blaine eyed Carole and Burt. "I want to tell you, because I think you have a right to know and it would probably help things if you knew. I think Kurt thinks that too but, like you said, he's scared. I made a promise to him and I cannot betray his trust unless this escalates any further." He admitted honestly. "I swear I will tell you in a heartbeat if this gets worse, but for now it's just not my place to tell and I would really appreciate it if you would respect that." He paused to gather his thoughts for a moment. "However, because I still think you should know I will talk to Kurt and try to convince him to tell you or allow me to tell you. Is that fair enough for now?"

"Kid," Burt started. He liked Kurt, he really did, but this just confirmed their suspicions that something was wrong. Anger rose up inside his chest but Carole quickly put a hand on his arm.

"Burt, he has a point." She admitted. "We can't tell him to respect Kurt at all times and then ask that he tell us something Kurt made him promise he wouldn't. Kurt's eighteen now. If he doesn't want us to know then we don't get to know." At that Burt calmed and nodded. "Thank you for taking the time to explain that, Blaine. If you could talk to Kurt we would be very thankful." Blaine nodded before moving to put his plate in the sink. "I'll get that, you should go upstairs with him. You three as well."

Blaine, Mercedes, Finn, and Santana all made their way to Kurt's room. When they arrived he appeared to be asleep and then they saw a tremor run through his body and Blaine was by his side in a second. "Shh," he cooed. "It's all right, baby. We're here." Mercedes climbed onto the bed and moved to pull his head in her lap. Santana started lazily running a hand up and down his back. Finn was just standing off to the side looking helpless. "Kurt, I think you should tell your parents what happened." Blaine said gently, running his fingers through Kurt's hair. "At least Carole if you're afraid something will happen with your dad's heart. Please? Honey, someone besides us needs to know. Someone who can help with all this in a way we can't. You need more than just a gang of over protective teenagers." There was a deafening silence for a few moments and then Kurt nodded weakly. "Do you want to tell herself or do you want me to?"

"Santana can tell her. I need you with me." Kurt whispered and moved to cling to Blaine tighter. Blaine looked up to tell her but she was already moving swiftly out the door with a look of determination.

Twenty minutes. That was all the peace he had before Carole was walking in to sit beside him. Was she mad at him? Would she yell at him or be disgusted by him? "Sweetheart." It was barely a whisper but the word was filled with love and care and unadulterated maternal instinct. "You look exhausted. We'll talk about this tomorrow, just go to sleep. Okay?" He didn't nod or speak, but instead simply shut his eyes and drifted off as Blaine hummed a gentle lullaby in his ear.

"That son of a bitch needs to be thrown in prison to rot!" Burt growled when Carole had told him what happened the next morning. "How dare he!"

"Honey, calm down. Kurt will be down in a minute and he doesn't need to be exposed to anyone's anger right now."

Burt nodded and sighed. "Yeah, ok- Hey, buddy..." Burt said when he saw Kurt and Blaine come down. Carole had shooed off Mercedes and Santana last night and made Finn leave for Rachel's this morning. They wanted to talk to Kurt about this but they knew he needed Blaine for support and allowed him to spend the night in bed with Kurt.

Blaine still hadn't been to sleep yet. Like the wonderful boyfriend he was, he had watched every move Kurt made from the steady, though occasionally panicky, rise and fall of Kurt's chest to the slight faces he made while sleeping. Occasionally Kurt would whine or cry out in discomfort at whatever was happening in his dreams and he would simply reach out and caress Kurt's face. Every time he did Kurt immediately relaxed with just a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

"Hey, dad." Blaine eyed Kurt to look for any negative reactions coming from his boyfriend.

"We need to talk, sweetie." This time it was Carole who spoke.

"I figured," Kurt's voice sounded defeated and resigned. "Can we please just get this over with."

"Okay, honey. All we need to know is if there is any evidence to use to charge him with." Carole's voice was soft and soothing. Suddenly Kurt felt tired again and leaned back against Blaine, who took his weight without any complaints and trailed his hand up and down his side comfortingly.

"No. I kind of... threw it all up." Kurt felt Blaine wince behind him and his reactions to his own words hadn't been any better. His dad's face contorted in an interesting mix of rage, concern, and pity. Carole gave him a look of understanding and nodded.

"Well, I looked a ton of stuff up last night and I don't think we'll get much justice without either evidence or a confession. We're going to meet with a lawyer that's an old friend of ours and discuss possibilities. It won't be for another few hours. Go rest some more, both of you look like you're on your death beds. I'll call you around lunch time to come eat."

Kurt and Blaine both nodded and just stumbled tiredly back up the steps before they went back into Kurt's room and plopped down onto the bed. "Blaine?" His boyfriend just hummed in response. "Blaine, look at me." Kurt's voice was serious and that was enough to cause him to obey. "I didn't get to say this yesterday," he shut his eyes and took a deep breath before he looked into Blaine's eyes, which were now fully alert, and continued. "You have no idea how thankful I am that you were my first." The words came out with a tiny sob. "Because if he had- if he had taken that from me too I don't think I could've..."

"Shh," Blaine quickly soothed him. "I know, baby. Shh. It's okay now. I've got you." Kurt melted into Blaine's warm embrace and wanted nothing more than to turn them into one being, to just become a part of Blaine so he was always protected and loved. To feel completely connected like he did when he was in his embrace, when Blaine looked him in the eyes when they made love. How everything felt safe when Blaine was inside him, completing him, renewing him, loving him.

Kurt hadn't even realized what he was doing until he felt his lips meet Blaine's. His boyfriend froze for only a moment before he returned the kiss and rolled them over so he was on top of Kurt. He straddled him and wrapped him up in a warm, protective embrace as his fingertips traced meaningless patterns into Kurt's back and shoulders. It all ended when Blaine had pressed his tongue against his lips and it startled him. They both broke away gasping for air and Blaine ran his fingers through his lover's hair and hoped it would calm him some. "Come on," he whispered and peeled himself off of Kurt. "Let's get some rest." The other boy nodded and was unconscious within moments. He couldn't hide the smile that came whenever he watched his boyfriend sleep. It humbled him that Kurt made himself vulnerable to him in ways he had never dreamed of before, that he trusted Blaine to protect him.

Though short, the hour long cat nap left them more awake and alert than before. Carole's voice called up at them and beckoned them down to come eat something. When they arrived in the kitchen the smell of warm food made their stomachs rumble loudly and they both laughed about. Carole had made them a chicken breast and a small baked potato with various ingredients to dress their potato spread about the table. The four of them sat down and ate, but not after thanking Carole. "Do you mind if we leave you two boys to clean up? We really should be going to meet with Veronica." Blaine and Kurt both nodded and it didn't take long before Burt and Carole's car was pulling out of the drive way. They finished their lunch in silence and began to put away the plates when the doorbell went off.

"Dad always forgets something, I swear." Kurt mumbled with a slight grin and left Blaine to go answer the door. He put the dishes down and listened for the inevitable sarcastic remark doomed to come from Kurt's mouth when he figured out whatever it was his father forgot, but he didn't hear it. Maybe he just needed to tell Kurt something. He thought, but he didn't hear any voices. There was a loud thud and Blaine got an awful feeling that caused him to launch himself for the living room without a thought. The next few moments went by quicker than he could register. Kurt was on the floor curled in on himself and cradling his side and Blaine turned just in time to see a baseball bat held by-

"Karofsky, NO!"


	5. Half An Eternity

Blaine yelped in pain when the baseball bat came into contact with his head. Distantly, he heard another thump and pain shot up his body as it hit the ground. There was another sound in the distance, but what was it? "BLAINE!" Kurt's desperate cry of his name forced him to focus as much as he could through the blackness starting to take over his vision. He reached up with his left hand to feel for the wound and saw that he was bleeding, though it wasn't horrible. "BLAI-" Another shriek was cut off and Blaine whirled his head around to see why a little too quickly and his vision blurred for a moment before he focused in on the tight grip Karofsky had on Kurt's throat.

"LET HIM GO," Blaine growled out and launched himself at the man strangling Kurt only to fall back on his knees. "Please, stop! You're choking him! Let him go! Please, please, please!" He was already trapped on his knees so why not beg as well.

"If you'll shut the hell up, I'll let him go." Karofsky said evenly and Blaine immediately closed his mouth and his eyes. He only opened his eyes again after he heard a long, gasping breath come from Kurt. "Do you remember, Hummel?" Karofsky snarled at him. "Do you remember what I said would happen if anyone found out?" Blaine froze at the realization of what the jock was planning. He had to do something and now, but his body was still refused to let him move from his spot on the floor helplessly watching. "Do you remember what I said would happen if Anderson found out? Do you? ANSWER ME!" Kurt whimpered and nodded as tears began to stream down his face. Blaine would give anything to be there to kiss them away instead of Karofsky hovering over at him. "Then you know what's coming next don't you." A sadistic smile spread of Karofsky's face and Blaine was desperate to get to Kurt. Slowly he got his limbs to work and started sluggishly crawling over to the pair before Kurt's cell phone caught his eye from across the room and he changed his direction.

"Blaine!" Kurt's warning didn't register fast enough and he felt a blinding pain as the baseball bat came down across his back and he screamed in a mix of rage and pain. Before he could react his hands were being pulled behind his back and a cord of some sort was being tied around him. He couldn't move. He couldn't call the police. He couldn't try to fight for himself. He couldn't try to fight for Kurt. He couldn't save Kurt. The severity of his predicament kicked in and that's when the tears came. Tears of fear, shame, and inadequacy. "Blaine, look at me." He did as he was told and met the shining blue eyes just a few feet away from him. "You're going to be okay." That just made him cry harder. Yes, he would most likely be okay after this, if not a little bruised up, but Kurt would most likely not be okay. His only comfort was that Karofsky wasn't stupid enough to kill them, Burt and Carole had to come home at some point, and Karofsky couldn't stay here all day. Just a few hours, he thought to himself. Just hang in there and be strong for Kurt. Just for a few hours. Because he knew Kurt needed it, like somehow if Blaine agreed with him he would be okay too, Blaine nodded.

Karofsky experimentally pulled against the cord blinding Blaine to test it's strength. Apparently he approved because in the next second he was back on top of Kurt but Kurt just kept his eyes staring straight into Blaine's and Blaine stared straight back into Kurt's. He watched as Karofsky began to tug off Kurt's belt and jeans. The need to be anywhere but where he was, to be safe in Blaine's arms, in Kurt's eyes was almost overwhelming. It brought a physical, painful ache to his chest that he couldn't protect him like he had said he would. "Kurt." Blaine was surprised at how calm his voice was. Kurt must have found it calming as well because his eyes immediately darted back to Blaine's from where Karofsky was ripping his jeans and underwear of his ankles before clawing at his own belt. "Listen to me." His voice wavered just a bit and Kurt latched onto the sound as he and Blaine both willed it to pull Kurt's mind out of his body. "Kurt, you're going to be okay." Lie. "Alright?" Kurt lied in return with a small nod. They both knew he wouldn't be. They could see it in each others eyes. "Just- Whatever he does, just listen to my voice. Concentrate on it. Concentrate on me. Just keep your eyes on me, keep listening to my voice, and then all this will be over before you know it." Neither of them even had the courage to admit to themselves that the last part was a lie because both of them so desperately wanted it to be true. "Don't look at him, no matter what, just keep looking at me."

When Kurt nodded Blaine let his eyes traveled back to Karofsky who now had his jeans and underwear off and thrown carelessly on the floor. The first thing he noted was the lack of lube and he winced and looked back into Kurt's eyes. Karofsky wanted this to be painful. His eyes met Kurt's again just to make sure they were still trained on him and was pleased to see that they were. Blaine's eyes immediately flickered back when Karofsky leaned back over Kurt and aligned himself with Kurt's entrance and then they were back on Kurt's and he saw the fear there. "WHAT THE HELL?" Blaine screeched trying to buy Kurt some time and possibly some mercy. "Are you a complete sadist! God, have some mercy and at least prep him first! That's going to rip him apar-" The words stopped and he regretted the last sentence as soon as he spoke it. The fear in Kurt's eyes was evident and it broke him because yes, Karofsky knew exactly what he was doing to this poor, sweet, precious boy.

"Oh yes, I'm aware." Suspicions confirmed. Kurt visibly flinched. No, Blaine's hopes were in vain. There wouldn't be mercy. A gasp came from the boy as he felt Karofsky's erection pressing against his entrance just slightly and try all knew what was coming next.

"Kurt, eyes on me." Blaine said as soon as he saw the temptation to look down. "Don't look, baby. You're going to be okay." The words felt like poison on his tongue because they weren't just a lie anymore, they were a promise of the polar opposite. "Kurt! Look at me! At me! Listen to me, my voice!" He was desperate to keep his attention away from the man about to thrust in and the Kurt's voice rang out in an impossibly loud, tortured, agonizing scream. His eyes were closed as he screamed and his face was contorted in pain, but Blaine kept his eyes trained on him. Kurt's eyes opened and the tears fell and a loud sob shook his whole body as Karofsky thrust in again and another scream released itself from Kurt's voice, but he never looked down at Karofsky. "Kurt." It was a soft whisper at first and then Blaine repeated himself louder between screams and Kurt looked at him, visibly having to force down a scream and the effort it took looked painful. "Kurt, deep breaths." Kurt tried and in a mix of sobs and rivers of tears he finally got in a deep breath. Blaine smiled gently to let Kurt know he did well as he tried to fight back his own tears. "Okay- Shh, shh, shh," he soothed as Kurt failed to hold down one of the screams he'd been suppressing. "Listen to my voice, baby. I'm here. You're going to be o-" No. He couldn't say it again.

"Oh, Kurt," Karofsky purred into the surrounding air and Blaine's entire face flushed and contorted in - anger was too simple of a word. How dare he even breathe Kurt's name?

"Only listen to my voice." Blaine repeated and willed Kurt to obey him and was thankful when he seemed to be doing just that. The screams had stopped into loud sobs and Kurt continued to keep the link between his eyes and Blaine's. It felt like he was getting to look deep into Kurt's soul. His walls had been torn down so brutally that his eyes seemed to just show every emotion he felt. Excruciating pain, hatred, anger, vulnerability, shame, quiet defiance, guilt, and just an ounce of hope.

It hurt to watch. It was almost unbearable. Blaine could name the second he knew Kurt was broken. Something snapped in his eyes and Blaine just knew... Kurt's body shook with every sob but he didn't move. He just laid there shattered and used, not enough energy left to do much as wince, but the tears and the sobs continued breaking their way through his body.

Karofsky grunted and Kurt winced which told Blaine he had finally spilled himself inside Kurt and it was over. It was finally over. Karofsky thrust a few more times and then finally pulled out but Blaine couldn't bring himself to look and he kept his eyes on Kurt so he wouldn't like either. "Thank you, sweetheart," he whispered into Kurt's war and bent down to kiss him and Kurt didn't fight it. He was too tired, but even as Karofsky kissed him he kept his eyes on Blaine's as if they anchored him to life itself because right now they did. Karofsky pulled off of him, not even bothering with a warning, and he left. Just left.

Kurt let another sob escaped him and whimpered in pain. Blaine hated himself for having to do this, but he couldn't get free from the cord binding him. "Kurt," he whispered. "I'm so, so sorry, but I need you to come here. I need you to unbound me and then I'll get you help and you can rest all you want, baby, I promise. Please?"

Kurt whimpered at the thought of moving but nodded anyway. Neither of them could just lay there forever. Blaine winced sympathetically as he watched Kurt drag himself up onto his hands and knees. For Kurt's sake, and his own, he valiantly ignored the large blood stain on the tab carpet. He figured Kurt knew he was bleeding too, but if either of then acknowledged that it would make it too real. They could deal with all that after Blaine was free. It took minutes of slow, careful, painful movements before Kurt finally reached Blaine and grasped the not with shaking hands. "It's okay, baby. You're all right, just see if you can untie it." It took them a couple of tries of some wriggling around on Blaine's part before he felt the cord slip away.

By the time he had turned around to face Kurt he was already on the ground panting heavily and sobbing again. "Shh, baby," he soothed and moved over before he gently ran a hand through Kurt's hair. "You did so good, honey. You were so strong. I'm so, so proud of you, baby." He pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple and then finally took in all the blood and semen gathered in puddles and splattered across the floor were Kurt had crawled to him. "Shh, baby, shh. I've got you," he whispered and kissed his head again at a particularly painful sounding sob. "You rest. Just rest, and breathe, love. I'll take care of everything." He reached over to where Kurt's phone was and put it in his back pocket, not wanting to bother running upstairs to get his own.

A large blanket was laying over the couch and he ran to get it before he spread it out on the ground and picked Kurt up. He almost dropped the boy when he let out a tiny shriek of pain but kept moving him. "I'm so sorry, sweetie," he whispered as he lowered him to the blanket as gently as he could and was rewarded with a gentle hiss rather than a shriek. Blaine wrapped the blanket around him gently but firmly before grabbing the keys and picking Kurt up, more carefully this time. "We're going to get you some help, love." He had to put Kurt's legs down to open the car door and just about broke down at the pitiful noise that escaped him. Ever so gently, he eased Kurt into the back seat of the car so he could lay down on his stomach and strategically buckled him in. "Hang in there, love. We'll be there soon, I promise." He whispered before he climbed out of the back seat, shut the door, and got into the driver's seat. Thankfully, the hospital was only five minutes away and he made it there in three. After he extracted Kurt from the car, not even bothering to shut the doors, he carried him into the emergency room.

"Someone help me!" He screamed as soon as he broke through the doors and a nurse was in front of him in just over a second.

"Someone get a gurney here stat!" She screamed behind her and then turned to address Blaine in a calm voice. "What happened?"

"A man named Karofsky forced his way into the house and attacked us and then he-" He couldn't hold it back this time and a sob escaped his chest. "He raped him."

"Okay," she whispered. "Everything's all right and your safe now. My name is Natalie. What's yours?"

"I'm Blaine," he whimpered. "This is my boyfriend, Kurt."

Natalie gave him a look of sympathy and started moving the blanket a bit so she could see Kurt's face better. "Kurt, I'm Natalie and I'm going to help you, okay?" Kurt just gave a small nod. "I'm going to take you back and get you checked out while my friend Sarah takes Blaine and looks him over okay?" At this Kurt whimpered and clung closer to Blaine.

"Please, don't take him away from me." Natalie and Blaine both had to lean in to hear Kurt's soft murmuring.

She sighed and put her hand on Blaine's arm. "All right. I'll book you two for the same room and I'll have someone come in and check Blaine after you're taken care of. How's that?"

"Blaine first." Blaine looked down at the boy in his arms completely shocked. After everything Kurt had been through he still wanted to make sure Kurt was okay first.

Another sigh from the girl. "Am I right to assume that you won't let us so much as breathe on you until we check him out?" She asked.

Kurt gave her a look that said she was right and Blaine sighed in resignation but before he got to say anything, the gurney arrived and Blaine and Natalie maneuvered him so he was lying on his stomach. "Okay, follow us, Blaine." She said and started pushing the gurney with another nurse as Blaine trailed along grasping Kurt's hand in his own. They were safe now. It would be a long road ahead, but he wouldn't leave Kurt to go at it alone. The nurse, who he presumed to be Sarah, opened the door to the room and settled them in. "We're going to go get some supplies and then we'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Blaine nodded.

It had only been three hours at the most, but it still felt like it had lasted days, maybe even half of an eternity, he didn't really know. Tears flowed freely down his face now that they were safe; now that Kurt was safe. "Hey," Kurt's voice was soft and barely there from all the screaming and sobbing but Blaine heard it and looked up. "It's all over now. You're okay." Yes, just as he suspected Blaine barely had a scratch. "I'm okay." Lie.


	6. Walk Through the Fire

_A/N: I am so, so sorry that this took so long to get out. I've been busy, sick, even more busy, distracted, and had writers block. Anyway, this is probably the worst bit of writing I've ever done, just because I kind of forced it out so it would get out and I could move on, but I promise the next few chapters will be better. Once again, I am so sorry this is such a crappy chapter, hopefully the next one will be better. I know how this is going to end, but I still want to go a few more chapters. If anyone has any suggestions as to something that should happen next, please let me know._

He flinched almost violently when Sarah poked at his ribs as she tried to assess the damage. Blaine didn't remember being in this much pain, but then again he was sure the adrenaline flowing through him had drowned it out. "We're going to take you to get an x-ray. That shouldn't take longer than ten minutes, okay?" Blaine nodded his consent and was promptly wheeled out and into the x-ray room where they worked quickly and efficiently. Natalie hung back with Kurt to make sure he didn't stay alone, but Blaine was still eager to get back. After reassuring him that they would have the x-rays back in about thirty minutes to an hour, they took him back to the room to look at his head. After further assessment Sarah determined that he had a mild concussion and would need stitches for the gash over his eye. "We want to get you an MRI as well just to make sure everything's fine in there."

"All right," he agreed. "Can that wait until after you take care of Kurt?"

"It needs to be done as soon as possible."

He looked over to Kurt and he just nodded gently, not able to moved much more than that. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Okay, baby?" He got another slight nod in response. He had to wait about fifteen minutes before they said everything was ready and wheeled him off again. The actually MRI took longer than expected but it wasn't horrible either, and soon enough he was back next to Kurt with the promise of results later.

"Kurt," Natalie spoke. "We're going to examine you now and take some evidence and samples from you." Kurt didn't open his eyes. "Did he do anything to cause harm other than raping you?"

"He punched me in the stomach and tried to strangle me but, other than that, no."

"We can look at those later. Do you think you can strip by yourself, or do you need help?"

"I can do it." Kurt heaved himself off the bed with a wince of pain and unwrapped the blanket from around himself before slowly taking off all his clothes.

"On your stomach please." Blaine saw that Natalie had to hold in a gasp at the state of Kurt's body. His thighs and lower back were bruised and covered in hand marks. There was still blood and semen dripping down his thighs and his ass looked painfully bruised and raw. But what got Blaine the most was how scared Kurt looked. "Have you two been sexually active in the past?"

"Yes," Blaine answered for Kurt as he took his hand and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles to help calm him.

"Have you gone as far as Anal Sex yet and how rough do you two get?"

"We have, and we don't really get rough, we try to be as gentle with each other as we can. I mean, we don't want to hurt each other..."

"Okay, I just want to make sure no damage could've been done before the rape." Kurt flinched at the word. "How long had it been since your last time together?"

"Almost three weeks." Blaine frowned a little. "We don't get many opportunities to be alone for very long."

"Okay, thank you. Kurt?" Natalie turned back to address the boy on the table and Blaine was up by his side as soon as he saw his shoulders shaking.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. I'm so, so sorry!" Kurt sobbed into the pillow and Blaine put a comforting hand between his shoulder blades and began rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

"For what, baby? You didn't do anything wrong." Blaine tried to reassure him.

"But, he- he touched me, and now I'm dirty and damaged and-" Kurt paused and seemed to be building up the courage to say something. "You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to. I disgust myself, I can't even imagine how you feel when you look at me."

Blaine heard a whimper behind him and turned to see Natalie clutching to Sarah with a hand over her mouth and a tear coming down her face. "Kurt, love, look at me." He wrapped Kurt in a blanket so he would feel less exposed and pulled him up against his chest. "You don't disgust me. Kar- He disgusts me. Not you. Never you. What he did to you- Kurt, that wasn't your fault, I promise. And you shouldn't be disgusted with yourself either. We're going to get you all cleaned up and then we're going to work on catching him and putting him in jail to rot. You know my dad's a lawyer and he seems to have warmed up to you. As soon as he finds out he will put any chance Karofsky has of walking straight in the ground and make sure he gets as good as he's given. Inmates don't take to fondly to child molesters. Look at me." When Kurt finally met Blaine's gaze he had tears in his eyes still and Blaine just kissed them away. "I'm going to be okay. We're going to be okay. All right?"

It took Kurt a few seconds before he nodded and looked up into Blaine's eyes. "Okay. Can we please just get this over with..."

"All right, love." Blaine lowered Kurt back to the table onto his stomach and removed the blanket. This time Kurt pulled on him until Blaine was sitting so his head was in his lap and he was running his hand through Kurt's hair.

"All right." Natalie's voice was shaky and she wasn't even trying to hide it anymore. "I need you to be very still okay."

Kurt nodded and clutched onto Blaine's jeans and waist as he forced himself not to flinch or whine. He felt tears streaming down his face and could hear Natalie getting emotional too when she had to tell him about the tearing and bleeding and that he would need stitches.

A full body examination, stitches, some test for STDs, AIDs, HIV, and a painful conversation with the police later and he was finally allowed to take a proper shower. Blaine helped him shower as much as Kurt would let him. More than once he had had to stop him from scrubbing his skin until it bled. An hour later and he was back in his room, his skin raw from trying to scrub the remnants of Karofsky from his abused flesh. They had just told him he would be allowed to go home but he would need to come back every other day for check-up and they would have his blood tests results in by the next week.

Blaine had called Burt and Carole right after they had got done examining Kurt earlier and told them what happened. Carole called an hour before they left to say she had gotten up as much of the mess as possible and put rugs over what stains she couldn't get out.

Burt picked them up from the hospital and drove them home in silence. He looked like he was about ready to murder someone but was resigned to not being able to do anything that wasn't already being done. Not legally anyway. Blaine cradled Kurt against his chest gently and whispered soothing words and rubbed gentle circles into his back at the painful sounding whimpers that escaped him every time they went over any particularly rough bumps.

When they finally made it home, it took Finn, Blaine and Burt to get Kurt upstairs, changed, and in bed where he promptly passed out. Blaine thanked them both on Kurt's behalf before climbing in next to him and pulling the sleeping boy into his arms. It took him a few hours to find sleep, his mind torn between blaming himself for not being able to stop it and the animalistic urge to rip out Karofsky's throat. Finally, around three in the morning, sleep took over.

The next morning was a bit slow, but Blaine was actually quite thankful for that. Kurt slept in until about two in the afternoon. He ate half a piece of toast, which Blaine thought was impressive considering he had been convinced he would need to force him to eat a few bites of something. After the few bites, he went to the bathroom before asking Blaine to help him take another shower. Of course, he obliged and they quickly cleaned him off and they both climbed back in bed. "You know what?" Blaine turned and asked.

"What?" Kurt sounded miserable.

"You're going to be okay."

"I am?"

"Yep. Because Burt, Carole, Finn, the Glee Club, and myself. We all love you. And we're going to help you get better." This time it didn't feel like he was lying to himself or Kurt.

"I just feel so lost right now. Don't you?"

"A little. But I refuse to give up. He's going to pay for doing this, we're going to fight, and we're going to get through this. Okay?"

"Okay." He smiled and Blaine couldn't help but smile back because _Kurt just smiled_.


	7. The Healing Has Begun

_**A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry this took so long to get out! But I've finally finished it and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

It had been a week since Kurt had gotten out of the hospital. He hadn't gone back to school and none of his friends had been told what happened yet. Kurt knew they would want to know, but he wasn't sure he was ready yet. He just wanted a few more days of peace and quiet before they stoked the fire again.

Kurt was laying in bed curled up into Blaine's side, silently thanking his father for letting them sleep in the same bed. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was only three in the morning. Blaine had told him to wake him up if he woke up, but he just looked so peaceful laying there in what appeared to be a deep sleep, even though Kurt knew if he so much as whispered his name Blaine would wake up. A hollow ache formed in his chest and tears stung his eyes. Blaine had been so good to him through all of this. He had stayed faithfully by Kurt's side and held his hand through all the tears and screaming and pain. All he wanted to do was see those hazel eyes open and meet his. The honey color seemed to have become Kurt's anchor, soothing him when all else failed.

Suddenly, he couldn't help himself anymore. "Blaine," Kurt whispered into the night air and Blaine stirred slightly before opening his eyes and Kurt was overcome with a sense of calm, a sense of love, a sense of safe.

"Are you okay, baby?" Blaine's hands raked through Kurt's hair, a gesture that had become all too common between them lately.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kurt sighed and curled further into Blaine and laid his head on his shoulder so he could still see Blaine's eyes. "I just couldn't resist. I needed you." Blaine nodded and wrapped his arms protectively around Kurt, nuzzling gently against his temple.

"I'm right here. 'M not going anywhere." He slurred groggily against Kurt's cheek and he couldn't help but laugh at how quickly Blaine could return to sleep. He watched as his boyfriend moved away from his cheek and shook his head much like a dog would. "Okay, I'm up." Kurt smiled and patted his leg gently.

"Do you want to maybe go somewhere today? I mean... not right now, obviously, it's barely morning, but later..." He asked Blaine who looked at him as though he was surprised. "I still don't want to do crowds or anywhere else that has more than like two people, but there are some places in North Lima that are just empty fields and it's supposed to be nice outside today. I'm sure some fresh air wouldn't hurt either."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to be able to start doing things again." Kurt smiled almost sadly and then got a twinkle in his eye. "Things like this." He leaned over to Blaine and kissed him in a way that was anything but chaste. "I miss that."

"Me too." Blaine agreed a bit breathlessly as he relaxed against the pillows, letting Kurt do as he pleased. He felt a lump form in his throat when Kurt kissed him again, so close to how they used to kiss, deep and loving. He knew Kurt would probably freak out if Blaine started crying, so he did his best to hold back, but he couldn't get over the fact that... Kurt still wanted him. After everything the precious boy in his arms had been through, he was sure the physical side of their relationship would be gone for a long while, but Kurt trusted him enough to do this. Just another way Kurt moved him.

When breathing became necessary, their lips detached and Blaine cradled Kurt gently against his chest where the boy nuzzled lovingly against the base of his neck and hummed in contentment.

They laid like that for the next few hours, neither wanting or needing to sleep more, trading tender kisses, looks, and caresses. It reminded Blaine quite a bit of right after they made love for the first time. After they had come down from their high and loosened their bruising grips on one another, they just laid there completely silent, basking in the post orgasm afterglow and the knowledge of what they had just done together. No judgment, no fear, no embarrassment, and certainly no reason to be embarrassed; And they just held each other and kissed and sighed and moaned and felt and loved. Yes, this was very much like those moments. And much like those, these will never be forgotten.

Blaine was tracing Kurt's jawline and the contours of his neck with gentle fingers when they both startled at the shrill cry of the alarm clock declaring it was officially eight forty-five in the morning. He pulled away from Kurt's embrace and quickly shut it off. He sighed and placed a kiss against Kurt's temple, then both eye lids, both cheek bones, his nose, his chin, and finally his lips. "Perfect." He mumbled and gently traced his tongue along the sides of Kurt's, tasting the perfection just as much as he was seeing it. With a sigh he pulled away and hauled himself out of the bed with bliss heavy limbs.

"I'm going to use the shower down the hall so you can-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw Kurt shaking his head.

"No. We're going to shower together."

"Kurt..." Blaine said softly. "I know you miss us, and I do too and this morning was a big step, but I don't want you to push yourself because you think I can't wait for something."

"No, honey, no. That's not it. I just- I feel safer with you than I do with anyone else. I feel ready for this and I want this. I need you to be patient with me because there won't be any sex yet and maybe not even that much touching, but I want to get a start. I want to start taking steps, no matter how small they are. Can you help me with that? Please?"

Like Blaine could ever refuse Kurt. He nodded thankful that Burt and Carole were still at work and Finn at school for the time being. "Okay. Yeah, okay. I'll go get the water warmed up. Just meet me in there when you're ready."

Kurt moved off the bed and slowly undressed, taking his time to look over his bruises. Does Blaine even want to see my body anymore? He couldn't help but think it and he immediately pushed the thought out of his head. No, he loves me. He tells me every day that he does. He's not repulsed by me. He's not. Kurt kept up the chant in his head as he finished undressing completely and walked into the bathroom. Blaine didn't even flinch and seemed to be completely unfazed when he saw Kurt's body. He had helped the boy change countless times over the week, but still Kurt was surprised at his reaction, or rather, lack thereof.

He barely stopped the gasp from escaping his lips when Blaine pulled his own shirt off. He still had a few bruises too, none nearly as bad as Kurt's except for the descent sized own on his back, but he was still absolutely beautiful. He didn't understand how after all this time Blaine could still take his breath away in the best way possible. He let his eyes roam the smooth plains of Blaine's body as he finished undressing, Kurt knew he wasn't ready for much, if anything, more than kissing, no matter how much he wanted to be, but he could still appreciate the view.

"Come on, beautiful." Kurt's cheeks flushed at Blaine's compliment and he took the offered hand. Blaine turned and shut the water off and Kurt must have looked confused because he spoke again. "I decided a bath would be nicer. I just kind of want to be lazy today."

Kurt smiled at thought of a relaxing bath and watched as Blaine lowered himself into the tub first and then guided Kurt in with gentle, caring hands. Thankful for the garden tub his father let him have, he settled beside Blaine curled up into his side at a strangely comfortable angle.

The water lapped over his skin at peaceful intervals and Blaine rubbed along his back in a calming way that had his eyes slowly drifting closed. "Can you trust me to do something?" At his words, Kurt's eyes snapped open and met his.

"I trust you with my life, but it depends on what it is, really. My reactions to certain things aren't conscious, it's like muscle memory, I can't always control how my body will react to something." He explained hoping Blaine understood. When the boy nodded he sighed and closed his eyes wants more.

"Can I try something and you can tell me if you don't feel comfortable or safe?" Blaine asked and Kurt pondered over the question for a moment before he agreed with only slight hesitation.

Kurt felt the water shift around him as Blaine sat up more and straddled one of Kurt's legs. He reached down and gathered the boy into his arms, cradling him against his chest with such gentleness that it made Kurt tear up just a little. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly and Kurt nodded. He felt Blaine shifting again and his strong arms continued cradling Kurt to his chest as he lowered Kurt gently back into the water and moved to lay on top of him, keeping minimal space between their bodies. "Still okay?" Kurt took a deep breath to assess his body's reaction and nodded with a shy smile.

Blaine's lips just barely grazed his before they latched on to his upper lip, adding a gentle pressure and sucking just slightly. He began moving his lips against Kurt's, his tongue skirting the outer edges of his lips, tracing patterns on the roof of his mouth, and toying with the tip of his boyfriend's tongue - coaxing it to come out and play. The kisses weren't heated or rough, but they were passionate in a soft, loving, gentle kind of way; A controlled passion that left Kurt breathless in the best way possible. "Blaine." He whispered against Blaine's lips and moved his arms from where they were pinned between their chests so that they were wrapped around Blaine's neck.

When he broke away to breathe, Blaine trailed his lips over Kurt's jawline, licking every now and then to taste the soft skin there. He moved down just slightly to get a better angle as he started kissing up and down Kurt's neck in a way that made him choke out a broken moan. The kisses were soft and feather light. He stopped every now and then to suck gently, but never enough to leave a mark. Blaine's hands stayed under Kurt, supporting him so he didn't fall all the way back into the water. And Kurt tilted his head back to give him better access and arched up into Blaine, letting out another broken whimper because Blaine was just being so _gentle_. It baffled Kurt because Blaine had always been gentle but never _this_ gentle. It was like he was giving him everything he needed and wanted but was barely even touching him.

Kurt was relaxed completely into the strong arms supporting him, letting Blaine continue to kiss his neck to his heart's content. He couldn't stop his mind from trying to work out his feelings. Why something as simple as necking felt so extraordinary. Maybe it was the lack of physical contact lately. But it seemed to be more than just that. The feelings seemed to seep from Blaine and into him with every kiss, with every whimper, with every touch. Blaine wasn't giving pleasure in the hopes he would get some in return, he wasn't asking for anything physical, he just kept kissing Kurt. And Kurt couldn't shake the feeling that this was more than just a make out session. It felt... It felt like he was being _worshiped_. Blaine said he was precious to him and the way he was paying attention to every inch of Kurt's neck and face, he believed him. He felt like something precious in Blaine's sight. He felt like every inch of his disgustingly pale, awkwardly long neck was Blaine's priceless porcelain treasure. He had remembered a time when he had felt something similar to this. And then it hit him: Blaine was making love to him, they just weren't having sex.

"Blaine." His name escaped Kurt's lips as little more than a breath, but Blaine tightened his arms around him and continued gently ravishing Kurt's neck. And then suddenly his lips moved to Kurt's shoulder and he had never been so thankful in his life that Blaine's lips had gone lower no matter how high up his body he still was.

Until Blaine's thigh slipped between his legs Kurt hadn't even known he was hard and he didn't really care either. He just wanted Blaine to keep kissing on him the way he was. Blaine moved his thigh again and rubbed it against Kurt's cock and Kurt immediately stilled. "No." He whimpered and snapped his legs shut to keep his boyfriend's thigh away from his crotch and snapped his mind shut against the memories trying to invade this moment. And then Blaine's voice was there, guiding him back into reality before he even left.

"Okay, baby. Okay. Shh. It's okay." He lips had left Kurt's shoulder and were grazing against his ear with every word. "It's okay, honey." And then Blaine's lips were on his neck again and all the tension was pushed away from Kurt's body by the love and affection rolling off of Blaine in calming waves.

Kurt blushed at the loud whimper that escaped him when Blaine sat up and scooted away from him. He heard the plug being pulled and water draining from the tub, and he tried to move but his limbs were too tired to listen to his orders. Then, Blaine's arms were around him, lifting him effortlessly into the air and cradling him to his chest once more as he walked back to the bed. Kurt's eyes were closed as he rested his head against Blaine's shoulder. He felt one hand leave and heard blankets rustling before it was back, helping lower him to the bed and Kurt missed Blaine's body heat for a split second before the covers were pulled up and Blaine's body was wrapping itself protectively around his, a cocoon of warmth and safety.

He sighed in anticipation as he felt lips moving against the back of his neck, down his shoulder blades and spine in a way that made him arch his back against and too the physical and emotional pleasure. "Do you still want to go to the field today?"

Kurt looked at the clock and was shocked, it was almost noon, they had to have been in that tub for the better part of two hours. His eyes widened slightly and then closed as Blaine's lips massaged the spot where his neck and shoulder met. "Maybe we could go there to look at the stars. A lot later." Blaine chuckled and the vibrations tingled Kurt's skin.

"Beautiful." Blaine chanted in a hushed tone against Kurt's skin, valiantly marking it with words of praise and, this time, Kurt believed every word.


End file.
